The Hybrid of Hybrids
by ArtistFromaDream
Summary: A young girl is found in Hanging Dog and Ichimau Gin takes her in. She is a very rare hybrid and her existence is about to change Ichimaru and Izuru's life forever.


A man walked down the streets of the Society. He was just walking home. But today, this man wasn't taking the usual route. He took the detour, a place called Hanging Dog, a very dangerous place. He was walking down the alleys when he heard a tiny and soft whimper. He looked down to see a box with a type of fabric hanging out. He lifted the box to reveal a very small child. Female to be exact. The girl was bleeding. She had shoulder lenth hair and a pitch black tattered kimono. The tearings were along her right sleeve and on the bottom just below her rear. The child had cat ears. She looked a snow leopard. Her tail was trembling like the rest of the fragile girl. She had bandages but they were torn and worn out. The smiling man could've left the poor snow leopard girl to die in her own blood but he didn't. Instead, he picked her up and carried her home.

The silver haired man stopped at a door and called out, "Izuru-chan~". The door instantly slid open and on the other side was a blonde haired man. He had cat ears and tail like the girl had, but his were blonde and his tail wasn't longer then his own body like the girl's tail.

"Who is she?" The blonde asked as the man stepped in and set the broken child on the couch. "Dunno, I found 'er in Hangin' Dog." The man spoke. "Izuru-chan, go get some bandages." He ordered. The blonde neko did as he was told and fled the room in search of the fabric. The owner of "Izuru" looked down at the snow leopard, she began to stir as though she would awaken. Izuru soon came back with a first aid kit and tended the child's wounds. "How is i'?" The man asked. "She has wounds that cannot heal, it's as if the wounds are attached to her skin and refuse to let go." Izuru spoke as he opened her kimono and allowed the bandages to slip, exposing the wild cat's skin. "She even has markings." Izuru confirmed. The man nodded and noticed Izuru was not moving. "Izuru-chan?" "Look." He said pointing to the dead center of her chest. Where Izuru was pointing there just happened to be a patch of skin is stitches. "I think we found the source of bleeding, Ichimaru-taichou." The blonde said. Ichimaru nodded and poked it. The child woke up with a start, ears down tail lashing weakly.

The girl looked stressed. "W-where am I? W-who are you?!" She asked fearfully. The blonde neko stood up. "My name is Izuru Kira and this," he paused to point to a silver haired man with a fox like grin. "this is Ichimaru Gin, the Captain of 3rd Territory." The blonde explained, bowing to the young child. "H-hai. Honoka Yamazaki of Hanging Dog…" She trailed off and looked at a nearby clock. "I should really get going…" The wild cat spoke and tried to get up but was met with a handful of pain. "I forgot…" The blonde stripped the girl of her old bandages and replaced them with new ones. The silver haired man kept his "gaze" on the girl as she stood up with Izuru's help.

"You should live with us." Ichimaru suddenly spoke. "But-but…Master wouldn't be pleased." The snow leopard mumbled. "Master?" Izuru repeated. "Hai. He collects rare beings and puts them on display. I'm a hybrid so I was caught but soon ditched because of my wings…" "Wings?" The 'hybrid' slowly nodded. "No one sees them because they don't know the definition of fear. The real one…" She trailed off. Izuru nodded. "Then it's final. You'll be forced to stay with us." The fox man shrugged. "Yeah. You'll be safer here." The blonde agreed, tail patting the brunette's head. She blushed softly, her head facing the ground. "I-I guess…" She agreed.

A Month later…

"Hono-san! Wake up!" Honoka stirred and looked around. Izuru Kira was sitting beside her. "Hai?" She asked, sleep still within her body. "Ichimaru-taichou wishes to see you." He spoke. Honoka got and got dressed in her daily bandages and house kimono, a short black kimono with an icy blue sash, hugging the skinny child's thin frame. She slid her room's door open and walked down the hallways, thin legs and bony toes, scrapping the floor as she went.

"Ichimaru?" She called. The door slid open and the hybrid walked in. Her tail dragged along. Ichimaru was in the center of the room, sitting in a pile of cushions, reading a book on hybrids. "Hono-chan~ Great timing." The snow leopard hybrid rolled her visable eye, the other covered by her bangs. The pale man yawned and st the book down speaking, "Izuru's got a meetin' today." Izuru Kira is the Fukutaichou of Territory 3. Territory 3 is a place for those assigned to it, the people that live in Territory 3 are said to have troublesome lives. Ichimaru Gin is in charge of Territory 3, even though Izuru does most of the work.

Honoka got on her knees and bowed. "You bow for me but ya don't call me by ma title. Yer so odd, Hono-chan~" The pale man chuckled. "Right back at you, _Taichou." _She directed back at him. The fox like snake of a man stood up in silence, smile faltering, and slid the door behind Honoka open. Honoka's smirk fadded as well. "These days, Ichimaru seems so tense." Her tail started to slowly drag itself on the floor behind the hybrid. "I miss Ichimaru. The real one." Honoka stood up and continued down the hallway to find Ichimaru. Ichimaru usually teased her in being very close. He would slightly brush her tail and say sorry or put his head in the crook of her neck. Honoka was always akward in those situations but today, she was gonna get drunk and sleep with Ichimaru.

_This better work…_


End file.
